List of KyuBrawlers
KyuBrawlers are the protagonists in Tetsunoken Sentai KyuuBrawlers. KyuuBrawlers Jaden Kazuya Chant: "Fire Fist of the Iron Dragon, Red Brawler has arrived." (Red Brawler), '' ''"Warlord of the 12 Beast, DJ Brawler has arrived." (DJ Brawler) Jaden is known as Red Brawler and DJ Brawler and the leader of the KyuuBrawlers. He's a Japanese-American who came to Japan in order to find his lost mother. When meeting the Takiyama students, he began talking English. But later, he revealed himself that he can speak Japanese cuz, he likes to piss them off when speaking English to them. Jaden is the Red Star student in Takiyama and was hated by the Blue Stars. Jaden is very cold-hearted but sometimes, he used his effort to care about his friends. He was the only member that never smile until Nina came to his life. He's also known as a rapper and a composer. At the last episode, Jaden leaves Takiyama and went back to America with his mother and his girlfriend. Koda Ichigawa Chant: "Mountain Fist of the Iron Lion, Black Brawler has arrived." Koda is known as Black Brawler and the older brother of Miyako Ichigawa. He's a Yellow Star student and a baseball player at Takiyama. Koda is very hot-headed. He likes to bully Ren a lot cause, he's part of the Red Star and the little brother of his rival, Sasuke. When Jaden appears, Koda really dislike because he protects Ren all the time. But in the few days, he started to feel friendly towards Ren and felt apologetic to him. At the last episode, Koda graduated and start his career in the Baseball League. Ren Hagami Chant: "Moon Fist of the Iron Wolf, Blue Brawler has arrived." Ren is known as Blue Brawler and the younger brother of Sasuke Hagami. He's a Red Star and was considered to be a victim at Takiyama. Ren used to be very shy and depressed because everyone in the Yellow Star and Blue Star students bullying him, and Sasuke considered him worthless and weak. Until Jaden came, he decided to teach Ren how to become stronger. For the past battles, Ren has become very strong and even beat his own brother. At the last episode, Ren was promoted to Blue Star and become very popular. He's even Naomi's boyfriend. Miyako Ichigawa Chant: Water Fist of the Iron Swan, White Brawler has arrived." Miyako is known as White Bralwer and the younger sister of Koda Ichigawa. She's a Yellow Star. Miyako is a very-cheerful and heart-warming girl. She doesn't like her big brother treating Ren horribly as she's a good friend of him. She's also Naomi's bestfriend. At the last episode, Miyako gain popularity as the new popular girl in Takiyama. Naomi Tachimoto Chant: Blossom Fist of the Iron Fox, Pink Brawler has arrived." Sasuke Hagami Chant: Metal Fist of the Iron Tortoise, Orange Brawler has arrived." Hina Korochi Chant: Wind Fist of the Iron Bat, Violet Brawler has arrived." Ryozo Date Chant: Thunder Fist of the Iron Tiger, Gold Brawler has arrived." Ryoko Date Chant: Ice Fist of the Iron Bear, Silver Brawler has arrived." Tenzin Kazuya Chant: Poison Fist of the Iron Snake, Venom Brawler has arrived." Category:Characters Category:Tetsunoken Sentai KyuuBrawlers Category:Heroes Category:Sentai Rangers Category:Kyledude788